1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus wherein a steering handle is mechanically connected to a pair of left and right steering wheels for steering the pair of left and right steering wheels according to the steering operation of the steering handle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
There has conventionally been well-known a vehicle steering apparatus as disclosed in, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-160649, wherein a differential gear mechanism that can increase or decrease a rotation angle of an input shaft and output the resultant to an output shaft is interposed between a pair of left and right steering wheels and a steering handle so as to be capable of performing auxiliary steering to the steering wheels independent of the revolution of the steering handle.
However, it is impossible to independently perform an auxiliary steering to the pair of left and right steering wheels in the above-mentioned conventional apparatus.